


Seven Devils

by legoline



Category: Kings
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legoline/pseuds/legoline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Holy water cannot help you now--see I've come to burn your kingdom down".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Devils

**Author's Note:**

> This is a vid about Silas. It is also a vid about Silas and David, and it is a vid about Silas and Jack. It is a vid about what David might be destined become and a vid about what Jack was born to become. It is also a vid about the admiration and hatred Jack feels towards David. It's a vid about kings, about treason and political power games, about war and destiny and faith and the symbolism and pretty, pretty camerawork of this show.
> 
> My Festivids vid for Isagel.

password: _silas_

**"Seven Devils" - Florence & the Machine**

Holy water cannot help you now  
Thousand armies couldn't keep me out  
I don't want your money  
I don't want your crown  
See I've come to burn your kingdom down

Holy water cannot help you now  
See I've come to burn your kingdom down  
And no rivers and no lakes can put the fire out  
I'm gonna raise the stakes, I'm gonna smoke you out

Seven devils all around me!  
Seven devils in my house!  
See they were there when I woke up this morning  
I'll be dead before the day is done

Seven devils all around you  
Seven devils in your house  
See I was dead when I woke up this morning  
I'll be dead before the day is done  
Before the day is done

And now all your love will be exorcised  
And we will find you saints to be canonized  
And it's an even song  
It's a melody  
It's a battle cry  
It's a symphony

Seven devils all around me  
Seven devils in my house  
See they were there when I woke up this morning  
I'll be dead before the day is done

Seven devils all around you  
Seven devils in your house  
See I was dead when I woke up this morning  
I'll be dead before the day is done  
Before the day is done  
Before the day is done  
Before the day is done

They can keep me out  
'Til I tear the walls  
'Til I save your heart  
And to take your soul  
For what has been done  
Cannot be undone  
In the evil's heart  
In the evil's soul

Seven devils all around you  
Seven devils in your house  
See I was dead when I woke up this morning  
I'll be dead before the day is done  
Before the day is done


End file.
